2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Jdcomix
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was the second most active hurricane season on record, behind only 2005, due to the presence of a moderate La Niña. The season featured 23 depressions, 21 of which became named storms (tropical storm or higher). 10 became hurricanes, and 5 became major hurricanes (category 3 or higher). The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates which conventionally delimit the period during each year in which most tropical cyclones develop in the Atlantic Ocean. However, storms can form out of the conventionally delimited seasonal bounds, as demonstrated by Tropical Storm Arlene, which developed one month before the official beginning of the season, and became the earliest storm on record to make landfall in the United States. The active season ended on December 20, almost 3 weeks after the official end of the hurricane season, when Tropical Storm Whitney dissipated as it was absorbed by a frontal boundary. The standard naming list was exhausted with the formation of Whitney, but no storms formed after Whitney, and the Greek alphabet was not used. Most forecasting groups called for a slightly above average season, due to increasing confidence that a weak to moderate La Niña would finally develop, after failing to materialize the previous year. Also, sea surface temperatures in the far North Atlantic were much warmer than the previous year, meaning that a warm AMO phase had begun in the Atlantic. Sea surface temperatures in the Main Development Region were much warmer than average, which would allow more storms to develop and intensify after moving off the coast of Africa as tropical waves. These three factors were expected to allow a significantly more active Atlantic hurricane season than the last several years, possibly the most active season since 2005. Seasonal forecasts Before and during the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season, multiple meteorological agencies issued forecasts for the amount of named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes and/or probabilities of countries seeing a tropical cyclone impact. Some organizations that issued forecasts for the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season were Tropical Storm Risk (TSR), Colorado State University (CSU), National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA), and the United Kingdom Met Office (UKMO). All agencies predicted a slightly to much above average season, due to an expected La Niña event, which allows more favorable conditions to set up in the Atlantic, with lower wind shear than average, and warmer sea surface temperatures in the North Atlantic and main development region related to a warm AMO. The first forecast for the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was released on December 13, 2016, nearly six months before the official start of the season, by Tropical Storm Risk (TSR). They forecasting group expected the season to be above average in terms of named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes, with 17 total named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. Tropical Storm Risk released a revised forecast on April 11, increasing the number of named storms and major hurricanes to 18 and 5, but decreased the amount of hurricanes to 7. 11 days later, Colorado State University (CSU), released their first tropical cyclone outlook for 2017, predicting a near average season, with 14 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) issued its forecast on May 20, 10 days before the start of the season, predicting a season with significant activity, with 15 to 22 named storms, 8 to 13 hurricanes, and 3 to 6 major hurricanes. NOAA also highlighted that the United States had a higher possibility of seeing a tropical cyclone impact, due to an expected higher amount of tropical cyclone formation closer to the United States. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:180 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/05/2017 till:03/05/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:27/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:17/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:C2 text:Cindy (C2) from:21/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:C1 text:Don (C1) from:04/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C4 text:Emily (C4) from:05/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:C3 text:Franklin (C3) from:12/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C2 text:Gert (C2) from:15/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:17/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:TS text:Irma (TS) from:20/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:25/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:TS text:Katia (TS) barset:break from:04/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) from:06/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:07/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS text:Maria (TS) from:10/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C5 text:Nate (C5) from:13/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C2 text:Ophelia (C2) from:20/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:05/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:C5 text:Rina (C5) from:10/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C1 text:Sean (C1) from:23/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:TS text:Tammy (TS) from:01/11/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:TD text:Twenty-One (TD) barset:break from:08/11/2017 till:20/11/2017 color:TS text:Vince (TS) from:12/12/2017 till:20/12/2017 color:TS text:Whitney (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift: (0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January TextData = pos:(470,30) text:"(From the" pos:(517,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season started a month before the official start, with an area of low pressure developing into a subtropical storm, Arlene, just off the coast. Arlene then transitioned to a tropical storm and made landfall in the Northeast and dissipated soon after. After nearly two months of inactivity, tropical cyclogenesis began once again with the formation of Tropical Storm Bret, which affected the Gulf Coast, causing extensive flooding. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Lee Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Depression Twenty-One Tropical Storm Vince Tropical Storm Whitney Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2017. The name list was exhausted this season, but the Greek alphabet was not used. This is the same list used in the 2011 season with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. The names Irma and Whitney were used for the first time in the Atlantic Basin. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. Retirement Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Money Hurricane Category:Jdcomix Category:Cyclones Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons